cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wars of J Andres
Category:WarsCategory:J Andres The following are all wars that the nation of J Andres has been involved in. =The Initiation War= Military Tensions appears calm at the Battle of Quarry Hill]] On September 23rd, J Andres was ceeded from the former US State of Rhode Island. The time was turbulent and the nation was itching for war. Josef Mercton appointed himself General of the Army, and led it to battle to expand its land. On September 28th, the nation declared war on a small nation called Opustopia. Battle of Old Quarry Hill The township of Old Quarry Hill stood just on the outside border of J Andres. The small J Andres army, consisting of no more than 50 soldiers scouted the hill for a few hours before moving in to attack. Under Mercton's command, the army captured strategic points in one offensive. After a short rest, the group attacked again, wiping out a great number of Opustopian soldiers. J Andres captured the hill and threw the Opustopian Government into Anarchy. Peace was declared and the Army returned home as heroes. Impact The Initation war was very significant in the course of J Andres history. It served to inspire the people of the nation to perfection. The most obvious reason of significance, is surely the nomination of General Mercton to the position of President. Mercton had the overwhelming support of the nation when he returned home, and the nation needed a leader. They nominated him to lead them in the right direction. If not for the Initation War, Mercton would have never rose to power. =The Australian Campaign= Prelude Following the victory in Opustopia, and Josef Mercton's ascent into politics, J Andres again had an itch for war. Mercton selected another nation in which to battle in hopes of conquering more land and giving the citizens a continued reason to like him. Battle of Cancancoring The battle of Cancancoring was the worst defeat J Andres had ever suffered up to that point. The battle began in the afternoon of September 30th, 2006. General Mercton once again led his nation into battle. In the first wave of attacks, over twenty soldiers died. Mercton saw this as a fluke and ordered another strike. The soldiers struck again, and more died. "Home Field Advantage," is what Mercton called it in one of his statements from the war site. Mercton planned to rest overnight and attack again in the morning. The forces of Alirouvert were greatly weakened after the first two assualts and it was feasible that J Andres could pull ahead and win the war in the next day. Peace Declared General Mercton was awoken in his sleep that a peace offering had been given from the other side. Mercton assessed the situation, especially his approval ratings, and decided it was best to offer their surrender. The offering was lenient, and did not demand any reparations. The military returned home, but was discouraged that they did not see glory that day. =The October Massacre= ''Main Article: October Massacre Prelude On October 27th, The North Atlantic Defense Coalition was contacted by close ally Nordreich about the rogue alliance Sons of Liberty. The matter was placed at the NADC assembly and voted upon. J Andres, as well as the other Assembly Members, decided that the Sons of Liberty was a dangerous alliance, and war should be waged upon them. Allegiences Forjado .]] On October 28th, The International Communist Party released the "Allegiences Forjado," a series of MDP's with other communist alliances, including the Sons of Liberty. This was released before Nordreich had planned on attacking, but after certain Nordreich Members had begun attacking. Both Nordreich and the NADC were stunned that the ICP could get involved in the matter and a 48 hour cease fire was issued. During these 48 hours, both alliances contacted their alliances to see who would help them if the ICP did indeed attack. The Nordriech got the support of the New Polar Order and the attack was rescheduled. October 30th The Orlando Offensives shows his emotion after the Sons of Liberty are disbanded, and the war is won.]]Both Nordreich and the NADC issued official declarations of war after midnight and the anticipated war had begun. J Andres military was already prepared and they attacked the nation of Ni66urville in the city of Orlando. These attacks, known as the Orlando Offensives, were a major turning point in J Andres history. This was the first time that an Air Force was used in combat. It also was the first time the military was active since the unsuccessful Australian Campaign. However, it was also the first time that the military was acting under the command of someone other than General Josef Mercton. This time the military was led by Colonel Ben Richards. The Orlando Offensives where not a tremendous ground victory like the Initation War, but they were huge in the department of Technology Stealing. The military stole lots of knowledge from Ni66urville which helped them research new technolgoies. The Surrender and Disbandment Twenty hours after Nordreich had declared war on the Sons of Liberty, they announced their surrender and disbandment. This was announced by Solidus of Socialists of Earth. Although Nordriech had the intention of being a Peace Keeping force, and therefore the "good guys," in international discussions, they were cast to be the instigators. J Andres withdrew its troops from Orlando and Colonel Ben Richards returned as a national hero. Shortly after the war ended, J Andres was announced as the commandant of the sixth Multi-National Divison, by the NADC. This acheivement was also credited to Colonel Richards. Important Links The Allegiences Forjado Nordreich Declaration of War NADC Declaration of War Sons of Liberty Surrender =War of the Monkeys= The War of the Monkeys, was the most devastating war, in J Andres history. Over 500 J Andres soldiers were dead at the end of the war, and over $100,000 of damage inflicted to the City of Cranston, where the toughest fighting took place. The War of the Monkeys began due to a rouge attack against the NADC nation of Monkeytopia by Monkeymanisland. J Andres and Nouvelles-Ardennes helped out Monkeytopia and the war was won by the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, but it was a hard war for all combatants. Mostly due to the huge technological advantage that Monkeymanisland held. Battle of Yulara With the October Massacre behind them, the J Andres army had to focus on a more immediate threat, Monkeymanisland. Monkeymanisland was an Australian nation that had commited rouge attacks against the NADC member, Monkeytopia, thus beginning the "War of the Monkeys". Colonel Ben Richards was in charge of the Army in Australia as they tried to destroy the nation. War was declared on October 31st. In the opening wave of attacks, Colonel Richards, once again proved his worth, and showed military supremacy. J Andres casualties where high in this inital wave, but the spoils of war were excellent. J Andres made away with technology and stolen equipment. The Battle of Yulara continued on for three days and J Andres troops saw the beginning of Trench Warfare. On November 1st, Monkeymanisland retaliated by striking at the J Andres Homeland and Colonel Richards, and many troops were recalled to deal with threat on the homefront. The battle continued without Richards, and under the supervision of John Grace. The troops dug in to the trenches, but the superior firepower of the enemy forces had them cornered. They used the land to the best of their ability, but many soliders began to question the superstition of Australia. On November 2nd, J Andres officially decided to pull out of Yulara. The time might come again for an attack on the Australian City, but now was not the time. The men were moved to Cranston, to defend the home country. Battle of Cranston after the battle there.]]The Battle of Cranston began on November 1st, and is still continuing. Monkeymanisland attacked Cranston on the ground and the effects were devestating. More soldiers died in the defense of Cranston, than in all of the previous conflicts put together. Colonel Richards was recalled from the Australian Front to help defend the homeland and formed another series of trenches in Cranston. The damage done to the city in the first day alone was estimated at $25,000. These attacks on the homeland inspired the soldiers to do better, but victories were hard won due to the major technology difference between the two nations. The Monkey warriors had the newest gadgets that J Andres scientists had not even thought about yet. Initially J Andres military defended its homeland well. They established a good perimeter surrounding the city. They managed to repel many waves of enemy attacks. However, on the second day, breaks began to form in the lines and the military was strained. Most men were recalled from Yulara on November 2nd to defend the homeland. Also on November 2nd, J Andres recieved foreign aid from the NADC. with red as Monkeytopia and blue as J Andres]]On November 3rd, Monkeymanisland launched a large ground attack into Cranston. The Monkey Warriors stormed into the city it made it past the outer trenches and the first level of inner trenches. The invading troops made use of the abandoned trenches well. At first, the battle seemed to be going to their advantage, but Colonel Richards rallied the troops and won three critical skirmishes at their new perimeter and through these critical gains managed to force the Monkey's out. After waiting 24 hours for another attack, they never returned and the remaining soldiers of J Andres celebrated the hard won victory in Cranston. Aftermath Originally, the War of the Monkeys was called Australian Campaign II in J Andres. There are many initial similarities between the two wars, before Colonel Richards pulled out of the War of the Monkeys victoriously. In both Cancancoring and Yulara, J Andres suffered heavy losses, and the morale of the troops and the common citizen went down. However, once the battle came to Cranston, and out of Australia, the troops performed much better, and eventually won. The final damage to the city of Cranston was estimated at over $100,000 but the war was won, and the morale was raised. Colonel Richards was heralded as a hero, unlike President General Mercton, who returned home to J Andres and almost suffered from a vote of no confidence. =Terrorist Attacks by Freedom4all= Also Known as the "Wiki War" Prelude J Andres is a administrator of the Cyber Nations wiki. On November 13th, 2006, J Andres spotted vandalism on the United Cyber Nations page and banned the vandal, 80.3.160.12, for one week. The next day, J Andres recieved a Private Message concerning this ban from Freedomtopia. The nation was outraged that they were banned and soon launched terrorist attacks on J Andres. November 14th, 2006 November 14th, was the day that the nation launched their attacks. The attacks were mainly aimed at military installations such as Fort Farnum. Almost 600 soldiers died in these attacks and $200,000 worth of damage was done to the nation. J Andres was also thrown into anarchy due to citizens revolts. President General Josef Mercton told the people, "The nation of Freedomtopia will not attack us again. Although we are outraged, we must wait for the North Atlantic Defense Coalition to decide what to do. We will recieve reparations, and we will reinstate the Commune to power! Pacis will reign supreme!" "Pacis Reigns Supreme" The next day, Freedomtopia attacked again, and more damage was done. It seemed as if there was no end in sight to the war, but eventually, General Alfred Jones and President General Mercton sat down and discussed the road to peace. It was agreed that Freedomtopia would not be able to pay the entire reparation amount of $360,000. The two leaders agreed on 200,000 paid in two payments. If the second payment was not recieved, Freedomtopia would have the ban re-enacted. Handshakes occured and the attacks ceased. J Andres was still in anarchy and riots ruled the streets, but the military was again a presence and the riots and looting were slowing down. Vanished On Sunday, November 19th, 2006, President General Mercton tried to contect President Alex Free to find out when the reparations would be coming in. Much to the President General's surprise, Freedomtopia had disappeared off the face of the earth. Mercton then turned to the NADC bank for the damages done to his country, in which the riots had finally ended and people where once again making their normal income. Local lore indicates that the entire nation was destroyed by a supernatural entity called "Admin" in a lightning storm. Reformation After Freedomtopia vanished, the nation was reformed as the Democratic Republic of England. =The Macacan Conflict= Establishment Towards the end of September 2007, there was a lot of talk about establishing a new colony to help strengthen trade routes. President Ben Richards decided that Australia would be an ideal situation and established Porto Pacis on the former territory of Monkeymanisland. General Ahmadinejad was installed as the military leader of Porto Pacis. Warning Shortly after things got settled in Porto Pacis, a reconnaissance team reported that a nearby nation, the Macacan Republic was preparing to invade Porto Pacis and seemed hostile. Word was sent back to J Andres where a vote was taken to approve of a declaration of war against the nation which was successful. Declaration The Official Declaration of War by President Richard took place on October 13, at that time, Slavorussia, Legendria, and Miami had all supported J Andres by sending military compliments to Porto Pacis. Battle of the Hinge The Battle of the Hinge became the only crucial military operation in the campaign. J Andres and Macacan troops had lined the border for days, but on October 14th, Macacan troops began to centralize in one location. The J Andres troops along with allies followed suit and crossed the border. The Hill Shortly after crossing the border, allied forces encountered a heavily fortified hill with a sophisticated trench system and littered with numerous pillboxes. The forces were getting destroyed until air support, provided by Slavorussia bombed the hill, taking out most of the weapon emplacements. After the Slavorussian bombing, the Kingdom of Miami repeated the process, leaving very few Macacan soldiers in the area. The allied forces held position until they were reinforced, and then proceeded to sweep around the hinge, conquering most of the Macacan Republic. Of Atoms and Nukes Shortly after the "Hill" was captured by Allied Forces, the Macacan Republic launched a nuclear attack on a Legendrian territory, the Mwaki Islands. This attack killed 6000 civilians. Legendria had been attempting to convince J Andres to use their nuclear compliment, but until this point, President Richards had been resilient. President Richard eventually authorized the use of nuclear weapons. The Navy of Smallfrog managed to sink one of three nuclear submarines, and the J Andres Air Force flew to Porto Pacis to deliver their nuclear payloads. On October 18th, J Andres used convential bombing methods to destroy the three nuclear silos in Macaca, and then proceeded to drop a nuclear warhead on the densest center of population. The Macacan Submarines continued on their course so the Air Force bombed Macaca conventionally for two more days, before dropping the second nuclear warhead on October 20th. Peace and Resolution After being struck by a second nuclear warhead and having almost all territory captured, Macaca submitted to unconditional surrender and surrendered their nuclear fleet as well as their army and territory. Macaca was granted a small parcel of land, the rest was distributed to the allies. The Macacan Territory was also placed under a six month Governorship of J Andres and was subjected to "Territory" Status.